Slayer
by spacebongo
Summary: "Don't look," Penelope hisses when Jenny turns to look at the Met Steps.  "That's Blair Waldorf.  She's the queen of the UES, nobody even glances at her without permission." Gossip Girl with vampires.  C/B, N/S, J/D  yes I do mean in THAT way


A complete AU starring the Gossip Girl characters. I may consider continuing this if there is sufficient interest.

* * *

"Don't look," Penelope hisses when Jenny turns to look at the Met Steps. "That's Blair Waldorf. She's the _queen_ of the UES, nobody even glances at her without permission."

"She's beautiful," Jenny whispers in awe as she stares at the girl through lowered lashes. And she is. Blair Waldorf is perfection right from the red silk of her Marc Jacobs headband to the uniform that seems custom-made to fit her petite but curvaceous body and the three inch Manolos that haven't even been shown at the runways yet.

"That's Chuck Bass next to her," Penelope gestures without looking to a boy who although not quite handsome takes Jenny's breath away. But it's the boy next to Chuck Bass, the tall one with the broad shoulders and dark tumble of hair that sends Jenny's heart racing. "They're kind of involved and by 'kind of' I mean a lot. But we aren't supposed to mention it because it isn't official. Not yet anyway."

"Who's the other guy?"

"Who?" Penelope asks confused before rolling her eyes. "Oh _him._ That's Dan Humphrey. He transferred into St Judes' last year. He's Blair's cousin from her mother's side but I swear sometimes he looks at her like he wants to take Chuck's place—hey!" She shouts when Jenny stands up too quickly and knocks over both of their bottles of Evian.

"Sorry," Jenny mumbles unapologetically as she gathers her book bag. "I just remembered that I left my French homework in my locker. I'll just…" She trails off when she notices Blair Waldorf lead the boys away from the Met Steps, one perfectly dainty hand wrapped around each of their arms. "I have to go."

* * *

"I've found him," Jenny sobs into her phone once she is safely ensconced in the third floor boys restroom that nobody uses on account of it being haunted. "Dad," She whispers uncertainly as she wipes the mascara from under her eyes. "But it's _him_. I found him. I can't…okay." Jenny inhales sharply before her eyes narrow. "I said okay!"

She throws her phone against the mirror and doesn't flinch when the battery cover flies off with a loud bang. She doesn't fucking react at all until something cold and wet is pressed up inside her ear.

"Little J," A low but compelling voice whispers into her ear and she recognises it instantly from the snatches of conversation she overheard from the steps. Chuck Bass. Jenny should feel outraged, disgusted, frightened, but she feels nothing except a dark hungry emptiness as she spins in a perfect arabesque to press up the point of her stake to Chuck Bass' chest. "Kitty has claws."

"Why him?"

"It's not my secret to tell," Chuck smirks his eyes darkening to black as he stares longingly at her neck. "And if you kill me now Blair will take your precious brother far, far away and you'll never know. Do you really want to risk that?"

Before Jenny can even think to react Chuck pushes her back against the shattered mirror and disappears into a plume of thick choking smoke that burns her lungs and stings her eyes until her tears turn to blood.

* * *

The first thing that Jenny's Dad taught her, even before her numbers and letters, was that vampires didn't bite to kill. They bit for revenge, lust, anger, and a whole host of other emotions but they actually didn't need to pierce the skin to drain you whole in under ten minutes. All they needed to do was ask and you would quite happily tear yourself to pieces in order to satiate their hunger.

Jenny's Mom had scratched her own eyes out for the vampire that fed from her, and a part of her had always hoped (and prayed) that her brother hadn't suffered a similar fate. But they had never found his body and everybody knows that means either one of two things—a turning or a burning. Never in a million years did Jenny think her serious elder brother would arouse a vampire enough to make them want to _turn_ him.

The thought makes her want to vomit all over the burned waffles and syrup her Dad has half-heartedly made for breakfast.

"How old does he look?" He asks disinterestedly like he's not talking about his own son.

"Fifteen," Jenny shrugs, "sixteen. It's hard to guess. I was so young when he…and you never talk about him. Not even-"

"I meant in vamp terms, Jen." Her Dad interrupts with a scowl and she gulps audibly before taking her untouched plate to the sink.

"Ten," She mumbles. "Maybe ten and a half but not older. Dad I think," but by the time she turns to tell her father to give her more time to scope out the situation he has disappeared. Sometimes she hates her life.

* * *

Dan doesn't dislike being a vampire but on sunny days like this, when he's lounging in the Waldorf-Bass penthouse at the Astoria with nothing more interesting to do than watch Blair 'make love' to Chuck with her fingers, he sometimes wishes he was able to go outside without sparkling like some walking, talking Christmas tree.

"Bored cousin?" Blair asks him with a devilish tilt of her plump ruby painted lips. "If so I'm quite sure Chuck would be _delighted_ to entertain you. Wouldn't you darling?"

"No," Chuck gasps as he pulls at his sweat slick hair. "I want you."

"Well you should have thought of that _before_ you stuck your tongue into that girl's ear. Come along Dan," Blair smiles invitingly as she removes her fingers from Chuck's body much to his vocal displeasure and for a brief moment Dan actually considers it. He's had sex with Chuck before of course but when Blair was away on one of her shopping trips to Milan or Paris; the idea of fucking Chuck when she's actually there to watch terrifies him and not _just_ because she ate the last boy who came before her precious Chuck did. They love each other, that much is obvious even if they don't show it in any way that Dan considers normal or healthy, and getting involved when they have such strong feelings for each other feels wrong.

"I'm good thanks," Dan replies with a forced smile. "You guys go ahead. I'm just feeling a little restless I guess." At Blair's inquisitive frown Dan sighs. Absolutely nothing gets past her. "I just miss not being able to go out in the sun."

"You've never missed it before."

"I know," Dan sighs. "I guess Tijuana spoiled me."

"We could always return," Blair offers before Chuck whimpers 'mother' and sufficiently distracts her from Dan altogether. And that reminder of their relationship—Blair turned Chuck just like Serena turned Dan—is enough to make him take his phone out from his Prada book bag. But instead of texting Serena like he has been everyday since she abandoned him five years ago, he replies to the text message he received that morning.

'I'll be there at 6pm. Don't be late,' Dan tells Jenny Humphrey before he throws his phone back into his bag and calls room service. Unlike Blair and Chuck, both of whom swore off human food centuries ago, Dan still likes to indulge when he's in need of comfort; and nothing makes him feel better about himself more than waffles with maple syrup.

* * *

"You're my brother," Jenny Humphrey tells him nervously as her eyes stare incredulously at the venti double-whip mocha frap he's quite happily demolishing in front of her.

"I kind of gathered that," Dan replies with cream around his mouth. "You're way too young to be either my girlfriend or mother. Although," He eyes her from head to toe—platinum blonde hair, big doe-like eyes, a long and lean figure that ends in the longest legs he has ever seen. "I've got to say I _definitely_ don't have any brotherly feelings toward you. No offence."

"None taken I guess," Jenny blushes and Dan thinks it adorable for the five millisecond delay before the scent of blood in the capillaries of her cheeks sends thrills of hot adrenaline up and down his spine. "I don't really remember you either. I was only four when you died." She coughs, uncrosses and crosses her long legs, and leans her elbows carefully around the untouched latte on her side of the table. "Do you remember anything?"

"From my life _before_?" Dan asks even though he wants nothing more than to either tear her to pieces or fuck her. And because he can't decide yet he decides to keep answering her questions. "No. It's really rare for vampires to hold onto any kind of memories of their human lives."

"That must have been hard for you," She says wistfully. "Forgetting everything that made you, _you_ just because some vamp decided you were pretty enough to turn." She looks into his eyes closely. "You used to keep a journal. I probably still have it somewhere at the loft. Perhaps you'd want to take a look at it sometime. Maybe refresh your memory."

Dan clears his throat, tears his eyes from hers, pushes a hand through his hair and makes a decision. Serena isn't about to return to him anytime soon and anything has to be better than sitting at the suite watching Chuck and Blair's version of Happy Families.

"Sure," He tells her with a smirk that she returns with a full blown smile. "But only if we can order pizza. I haven't had proper New York style pizza in _years_."

* * *

Nathanial watches from the shadows as the blonde slayer leaves the coffee shop with Serena's child, the dark hood of his YSL sweatshirt completely obscuring half of his face.

He should never have come. But he can't help himself, he can't help anything he does, because he's one of the unlucky ones who remember everything. The sheen of Serena's golden hair in the sun, the way Blair would giggle like a little girl whenever he tried to kiss her; how Chuck absolutely hated his mother but loved his step-mother to the point where her death prompted him to try and hang himself when he was just nine years old.

The memories burned his sanity long ago, even before they burned off half of his face, and by rights he should be curled up in a gutter somewhere railing against his misfortune. But he can't afford to be sentimental. Not now when there is so much at stake.

Serena Van der Woodsen, the love of his (un)life, is missing. And he fully intends to find her no matter what the cost.


End file.
